Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
Over the past several decades, the semiconductor integrated circuit industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and design have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These material and design advances have been made possible as the technologies related to processing and manufacturing have also undergone technical advances. In the course of semiconductor evolution, the number of interconnected devices per unit of area has increased as the size of the smallest component that can be reliably created has decreased.
One type of capacitor is a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor, which is used in mixed signal devices and logic devices, such as embedded memories and radio frequency devices. Metal-insulator-metal capacitors are used to store a charge in a variety of semiconductor devices. Although existing processes for manufacturing metal-insulator-metal capacitors have generally been adequate for their intended purposes, as device scaling-down continues, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.